Smile
by Otori0
Summary: Vale otro one-shot de Hamatora que escribí hace ya tiempo. Lo siento por estar tan obsesa con esto. Es que es muy divertido escribir de esta serie! A ver si al menos varío un poco de ship (?) Me dan la vida help.


~Smile~

Nada había cambiado. Era la misma cafetería, con las mismas personas, la misma camarera. Pero para mí, era completamente diferente a como era antes. Quizás mi manera de ver las cosas había cambiado, yo mismo creía que mis sentimientos también eran distintos. Pensaba en cosas que antes ni me importaban, y todo acababa en más pensamientos y más confusiones. Desde que él había entrado en mi vida todo había comenzado a cambiar lentamente, desde que él me salvó de mi profundo dolor. Su nombre era Nice, y sólo con oír su voz mi corazón se aceleraba.  
Me había rescatado tras la muerte de mi hermano, él le había devuelto el color a mi oscura vida, y mi sonrisa se debía a la suya. Sin Nice, yo no era más que un policía sombrío y aún solitario, ya que el fallecimiento de Skill aún me cargaba demasiado la conciencia. Él era mi razón de vivir, mi razón de sentir, mi todo.  
-¡Art!  
Exclamaba mi nombre con ansia, con ilusión y alegría, y me hacía emocionar el pensar que era a mí a quien llamaba con tanto sentimiento. Entonces, yo me giraba y le respondía intentando mantener la compostura como policía, aunque en realidad mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del nerviosismo. Ni idea de cómo lo hacía, de cómo me había embrujado de tal forma.  
-Hola, Nice. - Le respondí en ese instante.  
-¿Estás libre? Con todo el trabajo que tienes estos días no pudimos hablar apenas. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?  
-Me encantaría, pero me acaban de llamar para que vuelva a la comisaría. - Dije con un suspiro.  
Maldecía mi trabajo por mantenerme ocupado y no dejarme estar con Nice, lo cual cada vez sucedía menos. Con todos los casos sobre Minimum Holders, no tenía ni un momento de descanso. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a conseguir salir con Nice un día cercano. Todos mis esfuerzos merecían una recompensa, así que iba a tomarme un día de descanso cuando acabara un último caso, por lo que aún tenía que trabajar un poco más antes de eso.  
Me despedí de Nice y fui a la comisaría lo más rápido posible. Una vez allí, trabajé hasta tarde y me marché a casa, cansado y deseando descansar. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa me esperaba la mejor sorpresa que podía pedir: Nice estaba allí, esperando mi llegada.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunté sorprendido.  
-Vine para alegrarte un poco después del trabajo. ¿Estás bien? Pareces estresado.  
-Ah, es que hoy tuvimos algunos problemas. Estoy agotado. ¿Quieres beber algo?  
-No, me iré enseguida y te dejaré dormir.  
Asentí, en el fondo molesto por que no se fuera a quedar más tiempo. Al fin teníamos un momento a solas y se marchaba ya...  
-Nice, puedes quedarte un poco más. De todos modos, es tarde ya, ¿por qué no te quedas? - Pregunté, casi sin pensar.  
-Hmm... De acuerdo, me quedaré.  
Estupefacto, apenas podía creerme que había aceptado. Era el mejor día del mundo, sin duda. Nice y yo cenamos algo rápido y después fuimos a mi cuarto. Sólo había una cama, aunque suficientemente grande, pero eso era mejor en mi opinión.  
-Perdón por tener solo una cama. - Dije, sonriendo.  
-No pasa nada, es bastante mejor que lo normal, que suelo dormir en el sofá.  
Nice hizo un gesto cansado y se tumbó sin más hablar, mientras yo cerraba la persiana y me tumbaba también. Nice me dio la espalda y yo me acerqué a él con cautela para que no se diera cuenta. Olía bien, aunque no se cuidara mucho, y estar tan cerca de él me ponía muy nervioso. Mi mente quedó en blanco y sólo podía oír el sonido de mis latidos. Al cabo de un rato, al darme cuenta de que dormir iba a ser prácticamente imposible, miré a Nice levantándome un poco, y ya estaba dormido. Sonreí, se veía adorable así, con los ojos cerrados y tan apacible. Me quedé observándolo unos segundos, y después un pensamiento me cruzó la mente. Sus labios... Aunque fuera por un instante, era una buena oportunidad para besarle. Quizás sería la única que tendría, no podía permitirme desaprovecharla. Aunque fuera sólo un roce... Tenía que hacerlo. Posé una mano al lado de la cabeza de Nice y me agaché lentamente sin hacer ruido, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca. Mi corazón iba a estallar, y sentí cómo casi se me olvidaba respirar. Bajé un poco más, cerré los ojos y sentí la humedad de sus labios bajo los míos. Rápidamente me separé. Afortunadamente, Nice no se había despertado, ya que seguramente estaba tan cansado que dormía muy profundamente, lo cual me venía de perlas. Me tumbé de nuevo en mi lado y cerré los ojos otra vez. La sensación en mis labios aún permanecía, ya que besar a Nice era como un sueño para mí, aunque él durmiera. Y, sin darme cuenta, me dormí.  
A la mañana siguiente me sentía mejor de lo esperado. Cuando me desperté, Nice no estaba en la cama, y supuse que ya se encontraría en la cocina o en el salón. Salí de la habitación y me lo encontré en el pasillo, parecía que acababa de levantarse hacía poco.  
-Buenos días, Nice. - Le saludé.  
-Igualmente... - Nice bostezó cansado- ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
-Bastante bien.  
Nice se fue poco después, justo al acabar de prepararse, y yo tuve que partir al trabajo de nuevo, siguiendo mi agotadora rutina, aunque esta vez iba con más ánimos de lo normal. Además, otra buena noticia recibí en comisaría: el último caso de Minimum Holders que había pendiente antes de mi día libre ya había sido resuelto. Eso quería decir que el día contiguo podría pasarlo con Nice, lo cual me dejó de buen humor toda la tarde. Llamé a Nice para avisarle cuando volví a casa, y me dijo que él también estaba libre al día siguiente. Era perfecto. Comeríamos algo en una cafetería, daríamos una vuelta y quién sabe qué cosas más haríamos. Yo no cabía en mí de felicidad, al fin había llegado el día que tanto había esperado y por el que tanto me había esforzado.  
Esa noche dormí lo mínimo, estaba tan nervioso que no daba cogido el sueño, y cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron, no esperé más para prepararme. Busqué ropa que no fuera demasiado casual ni demasiado formal, y me conformé con un simple pantalón negro y un jersey. Mi cabello ya había crecido bastante así que lo até en una coleta, y me calcé con unos zapatos negros relativamente cómodos. Y cuando llegó la hora planeada, salí de casa.  
Fui al lugar previsto a paso rápido, no podría perdonarme llegar tarde y hacer esperar a Nice. Cuando llegué, él aún no estaba, pero no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Sorprendentemente, iba vestido formal, con una camisa y unos pantalones plisados. Cuando me fijé en que no llevaba la chaqueta, fruncí el ceño. Esa chaqueta no debía quitársela por nada del mundo, era un recuerdo de nuestros días felices con Skill, cuando los tres estábamos juntos. El hecho de que no se la pusiera me molestaba bastante, aunque fuera por mí. Igualmente, no dije nada, ya que tampoco quería ofenderle. Quizás había otro motivo por el que no había podido ponérsela ese día, quién sabe.  
-Hola, Art. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? - Preguntó.  
-No, acabo de llegar. - Contesté.  
Comenzamos a caminar hablando de cosas triviales como el trabajo y temas parecidos. Yo sonreía continuamente ya que Nice también lo hacía. Verle tan feliz, tan emocionado, me hacía feliz. Pensar que él también estaba alegre de estar conmigo, y que él también había esperado con ganas a que yo pudiera salir con él era maravilloso. Nice era el único que me contagiaba su felicidad, el único que con un roce, con una palabra, hacía que todo mi ser se confundiera y sintiera esa sensación, mi fuerte amor por él. Aunque me encantaría poder compartir tal sentimiento con él y quería ser algo más que su mejor amigo, apreciaba la relación actual y permanecía callado para no estropearla.  
Fuimos a una cafetería y pedí té como solía hacer. Era mi bebida favorita, me resultaba relajante y agradable, aunque Nice prefería el café. Estuvimos un rato allí y después seguimos paseando. Cuando comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo y llegaba el momento de despedirnos, sentí algo de soledad en mi interior.  
-Nos vemos mañana, Art. - Dijo Nice sonriendo.  
-Sí.  
Me quedé quieto, viendo cómo la espalda de Nice se alejaba de mí poco a poco. No quería que se fuera. Así que caminé algunos pasos y le agarré de la muñeca. Me miró confuso, y yo tampoco comprendía por qué había hecho eso. Simplemente... necesitaba estar con él. Solo un poco más.  
-N-Nice, yo... - Mi rostro se ruborizó, y sentí unas ganas irreparables de decirle lo que sentía por él. Cuánto le amaba, le adoraba, le necesitaba.- Yo... a mí me... me gus...  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Nice se acercó a mí y me besó. Aunque me sorprendió, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Cuando se separó, ambos estábamos sonrojados, y él sonreía.  
-A mí también me gustas, Art. Muchísimo. - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.  
Mis ojos se humedecieron, no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. El momento que había esperado tanto, tanto tiempo, y con el que siempre había soñado... se había hecho realidad al fin. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, estaba demasiado feliz.  
-¿A-Art, estás bien? - Preguntó Nice preocupado.  
-Sí, e-estoy bien. Es solo que... estoy tan feliz... Nunca creí que esto ocurriría... Gracias, Nice... -Tartamudeé entre sollozos.  
Nice sonrió amablemente, fue la sonrisa más bonita que vi en su rostro, y me abrazó, susurrándome al oído:  
-Yo también estoy feliz, Art. Tanto que podría morir en paz ahora mismo. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.  
-Yo también.  
Nice se separó un poco y volvió a besarme, esa vez de un modo más duradero y calmado. Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida... y el inicio de muchos más.  
FIN


End file.
